


I thought university would be simple

by Alziebot



Category: Actor RPF, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alziebot/pseuds/Alziebot
Summary: An AU of James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender meeting at uni and seeing how university can change you…..





	1. Moving in

James’ POV

“At least let me make your bed” 

“Mum, I’m fine, you guys can leave now” I replied getting annoyed at my parents presence 

“Elizabeth we should leave him to it, we have a long drive back to Glasgow” my father said to my mother slightly annoyed. I knew he weren’t happy with me coming down to Manchester for uni when I could have gotten it free at home. The truth was I wanted to get away; I needed to get away from home. As much as I love my family I need this time away from them. My mother pulled me into a tight hug; she sniffled trying not to cry. I pulled away as much as she hesitated. I went to hug my father but he stopped me and shook my hand instead. They left and I turned around to start unpacking. 

 

I looked around my room and it seemed to look like a bedroom rather than a storage unit. I could hear voices from the kitchen so thought I should go and introduce myself to my new flatmates

“Hi! You must be in room 4 right?” a cheerful voice spoke in my direction

“Erm..Yes..Hi I’m James” I replied I hadn’t spoken to anyone in a few hours; I was also crap with new people

“Oh great! Well I’m Molly, that’s Dan, Emma and Liam,” she said as she pointed at several people. I forced a smile, as I didn’t want to seem unsociable  
“We’re still waiting on one more person to move in” one boy said. Was he Liam or Dan? I can’t remember. I sat down on one of the spare seats. 

“Why don’t you tell us a little about yourself and then we’ll do the same,” Molly said smiling at me before looking round at the others who looked as unimpressed as I felt

“Well….erm….I’m James, 18, I’m from Glasgow…..i er…study physics…yeah” I said awkwardly realising how dull my life actually was. 

“I’m Molly, 18, I’m from Killarney in Ireland, I’m doing fashion, and I have an older brother here studying physics too! He’s called Michael!” She said smiling at me, her Irish accent thick. If her brother was anything like her I couldn’t cope! Molly looked at Dan forcing him to go next. 

“Liam, 18, from Watford I study engineering” He said quickly before finishing his drink and standing up to make a fresh one. Dan and Emma introduced themselves in the same manner. 

“How about we go out tonight? Nothing like a good night out to get the conversation flowing!” Liam said in attempt to get us all excited about our new living situation. After we all agreed to going out we heard a knock at the door, Molly ran to answer it and came in a few moments later. A tall man entered behind her, he was skinny but muscular. He had short brown hair. I got interrupted from looking at him

“Everyone, this is Michael, my older brother” we all said a quick hello 

“What are you guys up to tonight?” He talked slower; he didn’t sound as excited as Molly did. 

“We were just deciding to be honest” Liam replied. I realised I hadn’t said a word to the man. I didn’t quite know what to say to him. 

“Me and some mates of mine are going out to Deansgate Locks, It’s the best place for fresher’s week!” He said inviting us all out. This was the point I found my voice

“That sounds awesome! We should go out with these guys” I said pointing at Michael. He looked at me and gave me a smile. Something in that smile made me skip a breath. 

“Great! Get ready and get drinking! We’ll meet you out in the courtyard at 10:30?” he said before turning round and leaving.


	2. My First Night Out

After Michael left we all started drinking. Its safe to say the conversations started flowing a lot easier. The girls started getting ready at 9:30 as they said they took ages and me, Dan and Liam went and got ready at 10. We headed down to the courtyard to meet the others. I noticed Michael first. He wore black jeans with a white, long sleeved button down shirt. His hair was in a messy quiff. I smiled at him. He looked around and started walking we all followed. Everyone was talking to someone except me. I knew that I had to make more of an effort with getting to know people. Next thing I knew Michael was next to me. 

“So Molly tells me you’re a physics student, I am too” He said smiling at me

“Erm yeah! I guess I’m an idiot for choosing the hardest subject right?” I replied 

“You’ll be kicking yourself in 6 months time don’t you worry” He said laughing at me. Why did I feel like a nervous 15 year old asking a girl out? I’d never been like this around a guy before. I’d never paid attention to the details of a guy before

“Have I come over and interrupted you from deep thought? I’m sorry,” He said. I thought he was taking the piss but he looked like he was genuinely sorry. 

“No, no, don’t worry! I just lost track for a minute. Sorry” I looked at the floor hoping he didn’t notice me blushing. He laughed and went to talk again before being stopped by a friend ahead of him. He smiled and squeezed my shoulder before jogging forward to be with his friend. 

We’d been in the club for some time now and I was beyond drunk. I was trying to find my flatmates to tell them I was heading home. We’d made a pact earlier in the night that we had to tell someone before we left. Someone bumped into me and I went to fall over but something caught me. I opened my eyes and saw Michael holding me. 

“Are you okay?” He said with a look of concern in his eyes. I nodded unable to talk because I felt sick from the alcohol and loud music. He dragged me outside and sat me down. He didn’t say anything for a while he just looked at me. 

“First big night out?” He asked

“Yeah, I’ve gotten drunk with mates in our local but nothing like this” I said looking behind me at the club. I felt a hand on my face as he turned my head round to look at him. 

“Will you be okay on your own for 2 minutes?” He asked giving me the same concerned look that he gave me in the club. I nodded and he ran inside. A few minutes later he came back out. 

“Right I’ve told Molly that I’m taking you home,” he said picking me up from the floor. I’d forgotten I was there to be honest. 

The walk home was quiet but pleasant. He had his arm around my shoulders supporting me. We soon got back to my flat and I felt a hand reach into my pocket. Michael grabbed my keys and got us into my block. He walked me up the stairs and into my flat and to my room. I stood looking around my room. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked with concern in his voice. I turned round to answer him and lost my footing and fell into Michael. 

“Let’s put you to bed” He said grabbing my shoulders laughing. He escorted me to my bed and I fell onto it. I fell asleep instantly. 

I woke up with a killer headache. The bad thing about my hangovers is that I remember everything! I made a fool out of myself in front of Michael. I went to get out of bed and stood on something. I looked down and saw Michael waking up

“I’m so sorry! I thought you’d gone home! Are you okay?” I said leaning down looking at his arm.   
“I’m fine,” he said laughing. God he had a nice morning voice. 

“I thought I should stay over to make sure you were okay” He said smiling at me. He had such a dopey smile now compared to last night. I stood up and stepped over him.

“Do you want a tea or coffee?” I asked feeling guilty for him sleeping on my floor. 

“It’s okay I’m going to head off. I’ve got a lecture this afternoon so need to get sorted” He said getting up and putting his shoes on. He headed for the door. 

“Thanks for last night. I guess loud music and hot clubs aren’t for me” I said looking at the floor. He smiled at me before leaving. My word that smile was beautiful. Why did I think these things about him? I’m not into guys am I?


	3. Spaghetti Bolognese

I hadn’t seen Michael in a few days. We’d spent the rest of fresher’s week going to events as a flat and I didn’t see him out. It was now Saturday and I realised I’d only been out at night. I decided I’d go for a run and have a look around the area. I was on my way back when I heard my name being shouted. I looked around and saw Michael running across the street. 

“Hey, you didn’t strike me as a runner” he said stopping me

“Hi! Erm yeah I used to run quite a lot back at home” I said trying not to show that he’d scared the life out of me. 

“Good for you! It’s a good sport” He said smiling at me

“I’m off to see Molly, I’ll walk back with you if that’s okay?” He continued still giving me that same beautiful smile

“Yeah erm of course” I said trying to hide my blush

We walked back talking about what we’d done for the rest of the week, avoiding my drunken mess last Saturday night. It was nice talking to him properly. He wasn’t anything like his sister Molly. He was much calmer and nicer. Unfortunately we got to the flat so we had to stop our conversation. I went to my room as Michael went to find Molly. I needed to get changed. I took my jumper and t-shirt off and looked for a clean one. I hadn’t done any washing yet. A knock at my door interrupted me. 

“Hi….Uh Molly isn’t in. Do you want to hang out for a little bit?” He said pausing when he saw me. 

“Yeah! Sure. Come on in! I’m just getting changed after my run” I said standing to the side to let him into my room. He sat on the edge of my bed. It felt like he was watching me find a new t-shirt but I’m not certain.

“I’m thinking of making spaghetti Bolognese for dinner if you want some? I quite fancy I night in to be honest” I said putting on a clean t-shirt I’d found 

“That sounds good to me. I’ve had a messy week too” He said laughing

I smiled at him and we walked down to the kitchen. We talked about the physics course. I plated our food up and we walked back down to my room. We sat down eating our dinner watching Beetlejuice

“I love this film! I’ve not seen it in ages” Michael said turning to me and laughing

“You’ve got some…” he said while wiping some sauce off of my chin. I again tried to hide my blush

“It’s not possible to eat spaghetti and look sexy” I replied laughing at him. 

“Not for you” He said laughing. He then got nervous and excused himself to the bathroom. Did he mean to flirt with me? Was it flirting or am I taking it out of context. I took our dishes to the kitchen so I could wash them up. I walked back down to find Michael back in there now stood up. 

“Sorry for walking out like that” He said looking down 

“Are you okay?” I replied stepping closer to him

“Yeah, I’m sorry for flirting with you” He said before he continued I stopped him

“I erm look I’ve not ever thought of a guy in ‘that’ way….but….you” I joined him in looking at the floor. I didn’t know how to explain how I felt towards Michael. I didn’t realise that Michael had gotten closer to me. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking at him. He smiled at me with a smile different to the other smiled he’d given me. It was more caring and reassuring. I got distracted from thinking about his smile by his lips softly pressing against mine. He pulled away quickly. 

“I’m sorry I….” he started to apologise before I cut him off

“Fuck it” I said before grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. I felt him laugh against my lips before he fell into the kiss properly. This one was more forced than our last. One of my hands was still a hold of his t-shirt whilst the other playing with the back of his hair. I pulled away before it got anymore heated. We both caught our breath. 

“I guess I was wrong about you” He said still slightly out of breath smiling at me. He looked down at my hand still on his t-shirt. I let go and looked at the floor. 

“I’m sorry have I pushed you?” Michael said concerned. I didn’t think you could miss a concerned voice but I had done over this week. 

“Not at all….It’s just I’m not….I mean I’ve not done this before” I said pointing at the two of us  
“You’ve not kissed a guy? I get it” He said sounding disappointed. I shook my head in reply to him. 

“I’ll give you 3 choices. I wont judge you. 1, I can walk out of here and we forget this happened. 2, I stay and we watch the rest of this awesome film. 3, we carry on that amazing kiss we just had” he said giving me plenty of chance to answer him.


	4. Beetlejuice and chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I've had my dissertation to do!

“I’ll go for option 2” I said looking at the floor. He lightly punched me on the arm so I looked at him. He smiled at me before sitting back on my bed and watching the film. I went and sat next to him.

The film ended and I noticed that Michael had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I just wanted to wake him up and kiss him again. I never thought I’d be into a guy. But he made my stomach do flips. My eyes started to wander down his torso

“Slow down sailor” Michael said in a tired, groggy voice. I sat up on the edge of my bed trying to hide my blush. He moved so he was sat next to me. 

“What’s going on up in that head of yours?” He said looking at me

“I like….I don’t know….I liked our kiss and I liked watching a film with you asleep on me….i’ve just not had feelings like this before and I’m confused” I said back with all my words just falling out. I didn’t understand them I doubt he could. He put his hand on my knee and it was like a shock of electric. 

“I understand. I went through all of this before I realised I was gay. I’m not saying you’re gay but I say just go with your gut and stop overthinking it all.” He said with a caring smile. My word I loved his smile! I looked at the floor continuing to think about how I felt. 

“I’ll head off. Let you think over things” He said. I could tell he didn’t want to leave with how slowly he gathered his things. He was just about to leave when I grabbed his shoulder to turn him round and pulled him into a kiss. He dropped his bag on the floor and walked forward into the kiss pushing me back slightly. This kiss was a lot more heated than the last one. He pushed me back against the wall started moving his hands around me. He had one hand in my hair and one hand on my waist. My hands had stayed around his neck. The feeling of his hands in my hair was overpowering. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip so gave him access to my mouth. Our tongues danced together like we’d been doing this for years. He moaned against my mouth. My hands fell from his neck and slowly got lower until I placed them on his waist and left them there. Michael’s hand started playing with the top of my jeans. I moaned back at him and he pulled away. He looked at me out of breath. 

“Why did you stop?” I said out of breath the same as him. 

“I didn’t want you thinking you had to do this” He replied

“I don’t want to push you” He said looking at the floor. 

“You’re not. That was amazing” I said stepping closer to him

“Obviously I don’t want to do loads yet. But I want to get to know you more…like this..”I said stepping closer again smiling at him. 

“Fine” He said laughing at me. He pulled me in putting his hands around my waist

“But we take it slow. I don’t want to rush you” He said before giving me a quick kiss

“But right now I need to go. I’ve got work to be doing” He said against my lips between kisses. He picked his bag up off the floor and walked out. Why did he have to leave after that? I needed a cold shower. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was a few weeks into uni now. Michael and me were kind of seeing each other I guess. Nobody knew about it though. He’d come round and watch movies and we’d kiss a lot but nothing more yet. I was in the library with Liam and Dan doing some coursework when Michael came and sat with us. 

“What are you guys doing in here? You’re not supposed to see this place until the day before you’re first deadline!” Michael said laughing at us. 

“Me and Liam have a deadline at the end of the week. Dan is here studying for an exam” I said leaning back on my chair not taking my eyes off of Michaels. He smiled back at me before opening his bag

“Well I guess I’ll join you! You can keep me from going on Facebook” He said back smiling at me. I loved that big grin he gave me. It was like he made it just for me. 

We’d been in the library for about 4 hours. Liam and Dan had left so it was just left with Michael and me. 

“How about we get out of here and get some dinner?” Michael said while starting to pack up his things. 

“Yeah that sounds great” I said smiling at him. 

We went into a pub for some food. We’d finished eating and we were just finishing our drinks. 

“Do you want to stay here for a few drinks or head back?” I said to Michael. He looked at me and smiled. 

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” I said looking at him confused. He laughed at me and leant forward

“Are you asking me to come back to yours McAvoy?” He said quieter than the rest of our conversation. 

“I think I am” I said winking at him and rubbing my foot up and down his leg. 

“Let’s get out of here” Michael said getting up and putting his jacket on.


End file.
